


Snow Rose

by ring_my_bell



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Hanzo is having some troubles with sleep, thankfully Kuai Liang is always there to hear him and help.





	Snow Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaaa, back with these two again  
> just a little quick thing I put together with them, not a lot of thought put into it. Still hope you enjoy it!

A gentle breeze struck the Shirai Ryu fire gardens, making the trees rustle and create a relaxing cacophony. It was a pleasant sound that Hanzo always adored to listen, especially now that he was alone drinking some tea, it was late and he couldn’t really sleep. He was used to solitude, but ever since he and Kuai Liang became friends, he’d catch himself longing for the other man, his presence was nice to say the least. He probably was starting to feel a hint of a crush, he wanted to avoid it as much as he could, but he knew the heart would fall for who the heart wanted. 

 

They’ve been spending a lot of time lately, both of the clans now finally at peace, both of the grand-masters were happy to see their students befriending each other and practicing together. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the excuse to take his students to the Lin Kuei temple just to see Sub-Zero. 

 

He looked out into the window, spacing out. He heard footsteps. 

 

“Hanzo? Still awake?” Kuai Liang greeted him. He was staying the night with some of his students on the temple. He was out of his grandmaster outfit, wearing just a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. His hair was disheveled, he was probably asleep.

 

“Ah, Sub-Zero. Yes, sleep today seems to avoid me.” He snapped out of his daydreaming. 

 

“Mind if I join you?” 

 

“Not at all.” The younger man sat down on the table with him. “Do you want some tea?” Kuai Liang nodded and Hanzo proceeded to pour some for him.

 

They sat in silence for a while, until Sub-Zero broke the silence. “So, whats on your mind?”

 

“Not a lot. Just been thinking about our clans.” He smiled. “I never thought the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei would ever have a truce.”

 

Sub-Zero rested his head on his palm, smiling slightly. Hanzo loved his smiles. “It sounds crazy, but I couldn’t be happier.” He breathed in. “My students seem to be very happy as well.”

 

“I could say the same about mine.” Hanzo smiled as well. “It’s thanks to you, you opened my eyes to the truth.”

 

“I just did what was right, but at the time I didn’t think it’d earn me such a valuable friend.” Sub-Zero drank his tea.

 

Hanzo’s cheeks lit up a shade of pink. He knew his former rival wasn’t much of a social butterfly, so saying that type of thing was earnest and sincere.

 

“Somedays… I wonder what did I do to deserve this, you had every reason to despise me. But you decided to turn the other cheek.” He was still consumed by guilt, by all the evil he had done to his friend.

 

“Hanzo… we talked about this already.” Sub-Zero scratched his neck. “You were fueled by pain, controlled like a puppet. I mourned my brother yes, but Quan Chi killed him. Not you.”

 

Kuai Liang and Bi-Han both carried the title of Sub-Zero, but it was incredible how they were drastically different. Bi-Han was stern, cold and dry. Like an iceberg. Kuai Liang was kind, humble and empathic. He reminded Hanzo of snow. Beautiful and soft just like it.

 

“I’m sorry. Guilt still… runs through me. I know how dearly you held your brother.” Hanzo frowned. Sub-Zero got closer to Hanzo and hugged him. Catching him by surprise.

 

“Don’t, Hanzo… I’m past that already. Besides… I’ll never forgive Bi-Han for what he did to the Lin Kuei, his betrayal and servitude to Quan Chi. He is long gone and not the brother I once loved.”

 

Hanzo hugged him back. He rested his head in Sub-Zero’s shoulders. He smelled like mint, fitting he thought. “I’m glad you forgive me. I’m glad for the time we’ve been spending for the clans’ union. For everything. I was stripped of everything in my life… But now I feel like I have everything again.” They broke their embrace and Sub-Zero looked into his eyes and smiled.

 

Sub-Zero caressed Hanzo’s cheek, then moved a lock of Hanzo’s hair behind his ear. “You are gorgeous, Hanzo, you knew that?”

 

Hanzo’s eyes widened. He looked down, embarrassed. “Please… Sub-Zero what are you saying.” the cryomancer’s cold hand was still in cheek.

 

“You can call me by my name, Hanzo, were close enough for that.”

 

Hanzo avoided calling him by his name, he never felt worthy of such a thing. “Ok, Kuai Liang.” He looked at the younger man’s eyes. He was getting closer, he felt his breath on his skin. He felt like he should back out of this, but he couldn’t, his heart ached for this, he dreamed of this so much he was afraid to admit it. But Kuai Liang stopped, their mouths inches apart. 

 

“I’ll only do it if you allow me.” He cupped Hanzo’s cheeks.

 

Hanzo giggled. “You didn’t have to ask. I’ve longed for this.” Kuai Liang smiled and closed their spaces with a slow and soft kiss. It was the first kiss Hanzo’s had in a very long time. It felt amazing, Kuai Liang’s lips were so soft, he threw his arms around the younger man, clinging to him.

 

Once they broke apart, Hanzo was starstruck and Kuai kept smiling at him. “I’ve thought about… kissing you ever since we met. It sounds silly, since we hated each other back then. But… it’s impossible to deny how attractive you are.” He took Hanzo’s hand and kissed them.

 

Hanzo chuckled. “So… When I won against you, you were distracted by my looks?”

 

“I let you win, darling.”

 

“I doubt it.” 

 

Both of them chuckled. “Well, I think I should go back to sleep, I plan to leave early tomorrow.” 

 

“Well… then how about you come to my quarters, you don’t need to sleep alone.” Hanzo asked hopeful. 

 

Kuai Liang smiled. “That sounds nice.”

 

They both made their way to Hanzo’s bedroom. Once inside they laid down together, cuddled up. Feeling Kuai Liang by his side lulled him to sleep, both of them rested easily and slept peacefully.

 

Once Hanzo woke up, he wasn’t surprised to see his bed empty, Kuai Liang had told him he’d leave early, still he felt a little sad. He wanted to at least have breakfast with him.

 

He went over to the kitchen, where they had shared their kiss yesterday and at the same table he saw a rose made of ice. He took it to his lips and smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcome as always! see you again


End file.
